In recent years, for the purpose of long life or reduction in power consumption, a technique has been developed in which a light emitting module having a light emitting element, such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode), is adopted as a light source for emitting strong light, such as a lamp unit that emits light toward the front of a vehicle. However, the light emitting module to be used in such an application is required to have high luminance and high light intensity. Accordingly, in order to improve, for example, the extraction efficiency of white light, a lighting system comprising: a light emitting element that mainly emits blue light; a yellow phosphor that mainly emits yellow light by being excited with the blue light; and a blue-transmitting yellow-reflecting means that transmits the blue light from the light emitting element and reflects the light with a wavelength of the yellow light or more from the yellow phosphor, is proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
However, when a wavelength of light is converted by using a general powdered phosphor, the light intensity of the light is weakened upon the light hitting the particles of the phosphor, and hence it is difficult to achieve a high use efficiency of light. Accordingly, a structure comprising a ceramic layer arranged within the channel of the light emitted by a light emitting layer is proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 2).